


Leave Her, Johnny [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids, Gen, Video, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5993017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the voyage is long, and the winds don't blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Her, Johnny [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi/gifts).



> Warning: Some violence

**Music:** "Leave Her, Johnny" (from the Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag soundtrack)  
**Artist:** Seán Dagher, Nils Brown, Michiel Schrey  
**File Info:** 2:20, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2016/01/28/leave-her-johnny/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/173249.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/139266874152/master-and-commander-2003-fanvid-leave-her)  
**Notes:** Made for rhivolution, Festivids 2015.

****


End file.
